undercoversfandomcom-20200215-history
Madrid, Spain
Steven and Samantha arrive in Madrid, Spain to search Leo's safe house for clues on his disappearance. While there, Steven finds a receipt from a nearby café, dated the day before Leo's disappearance. While at the café, the Blooms meet Feature skittle Bill Hoyt, their field agent. Thrilled to be working with agency legend Steven, Hoyt practically falls all over himself during the introductions. Loving the attention but noticing Samantha's slight annoyance, Steven gets Hoyt on track with the mission. Steven and Samantha identify the bank across the street from the café as their next target, and pose as workers for a security firm, claiming they need to upgrade the bank's software. They need access to security camera footage to find out who Leo met at the cafe. Just as Steven and Samantha download the files from the bank's camera, Hoyt tells them to get out of there immediately. Hoyt, Steven and Samantha return to the safe house to analyze the footage they retrieved. While there, they discover a clue leading them to a store in Madrid. Steven and Samantha break into the store later that night to search for more clues. Steven and Samantha find what they need, then call Hoyt to get a plane and additional supplies. They plan to attend a wedding that the person Leo met at the café will also be attending. They also need to obtain his phone and download any files he might have that will lead them to Leo. Before jumping out of the plane to land on their intended target, Samantha admits that she and Leo used to date. Steven isn't pleased. He believes Leo may have turned against the agency, while Samantha remains firm in her opinion that Leo would never turn. After landing just outside the wedding, and having a small tiff about Samantha's relationship with Leo, the couple get down to business. Dressed to the nines, Samantha admires the catering while Steven admires Samantha. After Steven IDs their target at the wedding, Samantha uses her sexpionage skills on target Claudio Vega, to get him alone so that can download files from his phone. In Russia, Leo talks to his captor, trying to negotiate face time with Slotsky. When that doesn't seem likely, he gives up the Paris location of the flash drive he left behind, hoping to prove his intention to sell the weapons specs to Slotsky. Back at the wedding, Samantha manages to get Vega alone in the wine cellar, where she seduces him, giving Hoyt time to download the files. Once the download is complete, Samantha returns to the party, where Steven takes her to the dance floor. For a moment, Steven and Samantha are husband and wife, not spies on a mission. After the wedding, Hoyt, Steven and Samantha board the plane to review the downloaded files from Vega's phone. They find a voicemail from Leo, made while running across Paris rooftops, asking Vega to call off his men. Hoyt is able to identify Leo's position while making the call. Category:Locations